Mi caballero
by Esciam
Summary: Post primera temporada. Cuando Lisa es descubierta, se da cuenta de quien es realmente importante para ella.


¡Hola, Gente!

Hace más de una semana, tal vez dos; que le dije a dryadeh: Tú dime, y yo te hago un Lisa/Joshua. Y ella me dijo, por lo que aquí está! Advertencia, es post temporada 1.

**Disclaimer: **"V" en su versión del 2009, no me pertenece. Fue creada por Kenneth Jonhson y producida por la ABC.

**OoOoO**

**Mi caballero**

Lisa sabía que terminaría así justo cuando dio el primer paso. Lo sabía y, aún así, no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando vio la mirada que Joshua le envió por el rastreador electrónico que Anna había enviado al lugar. Él se disculpaba con ella, porque iba a morir irremediablemente.

Eso la hizo moverse. Estando junto a Marcus, algunos de los líderes de otras naves, guardias y su propia madre; Lisa dio tres pasos y abrió el holograma para (aunque intentaron alejarla enseguida de él) cancelar la autodestrucción.

No supo si lo lograron o no. Simplemente vio que dos de los guardias la alejaban y que su madre la golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que, la próxima vez que recuperó la conciencia, estaba acostada y desnuda, frente a una luz brillante, fuertemente amarrada.

Dos de los expertos en interrogación la veían y uno le dijo, el de la derecha:

—¿Qué sabes de la Quinta Columna?

Las demás preguntas que le hicieron sólo fueron variaciones de esa, por más que la forma de pedirla se fue haciendo cada vez más agresiva. Sin embargo, aún en contra de lo que Lisa deseaba, lo único que lograron de ella fueron gritos de dolor y ferviente apoyo a su causa.

No supo cuántos días después, cuanto dolor y desesperación después; se dieron cuenta que despellejarla poco a poco no era el acercamiento a tener con ella. La dejaron ahí, en aislamiento sensorial y sin poder dormir, por lo que Lisa creyó que fueron más de tres días: la recuperación de los tejidos humanoides, y el dolor que se tiene al volverse a conectar los nervios con ellos sin terminarse de desarrollar, duraban más o menos ese tiempo.

Pero eso no era lo peor del aislamiento y ella lo sabía. El aislamiento y no poder dormir, hacían que su mente se debilitara y la hiciera más proclive a la computadora rastreadora de recuerdos y, a lo que los humanos llamaban, síndrome de Estocolmo.

Lo sabía porque Joshua se lo había dicho, hacía tiempo, cuando aún no habían llegado a la tierra y a ella esa información simplemente le pareció extraña, pero interesante.

Por eso luchaba por no dejarse llevar por la desesperación. Por que recordaba que otras vidas dependían de ella. El no olvidar que eran personas con emociones, la ayudaba a tener presente porqué debía aguantar. Sin embargo y con el tiempo, (después de que ya no sintiera dolor, y ni eso le sirviera para poder alejarse de ese silencio) todas esas personas que eran para ella, la mayoría, un abstracto; se convirtió en el recuerdo que tenía de Joshua. De ese Joshua que había puesto en juego su vida tantas veces por esos meses, después que Marcus lo había revivido bajo sus órdenes y mandado a la tierra sin saber que no sería un espía, sino un doble agente.

Joshua, que había conocido y aprendido a apreciar esa raza desde el laboratorio y el dolor moral de haber experimentado con ellos de tantas maneras.

Ese Joshua que con dos palabras le había jurado lealtad, se convirtió en su símbolo de la Quinta Columna y, de alguna forma, el traicionarlo le era insoportable; porque él nunca la traicionaría. Él, estando en su misma posición, moriría por ella sin dudarlo y en silencio. Como su reina, tenía que estar a su altura.

Había pasado el tiempo en que el dolor de cuerpo le pidiera comida, y que el sentir la garganta seca de sed ya no le parecía extraño. Se sentía tan débil que creyó que la droga que le dieron para mantenerla consciente, finalmente iba a ser vencida por el sueño. Fue en ese momento en que entró.

Lisa sintió que sus ojos escocían, pero que no podía llorar, aunque su sonrisa no se hizo esperar… Joshua venía por ella, Joshua lo había logrado y…

No era él. Era uno de los expertos en salud, alguien que vestía como Joshua lo hacía en varios de sus recuerdos. El "V" no pudo entender porqué ella empezó a reír nerviosa y exageradamente. Lisa tampoco lo entendía, ya que lo que deseaba era gritar y llorar a la vez. Sus esperanzas de poder ser rescatada habían sido fuertemente golpeadas por ese autoengaño.

No dejó de reír mientras el "V" le puso una vía con nutrientes y salió, siempre en silencio.

Luego, dejó de hacerlo en un instante. Claro que no tendría la suerte de morir por inanición.

Poco después de eso, alguien la despertó diciendo:

—Te suplico que pares de hacerte eso.

Abrió los ojos. Para cualquiera que no la conociera como ella lo hacía, esa mirada contenidamente suplicante de Anna la hubiera convencido.

—Tú me lo haces.

—¡Me diste la espalda! —su tono era dolido. Lisa se mandó a no hacerle caso a esa punzada de dolor que sintió al verla de esa manera—. Eras la persona en la que más confiaba, en la que iba a dejar con mucho honor a mi gente. Eres mi heredera, mi hija…

—Y la reina de los "V" que están en la Quinta Columna. Una amenaza que necesitas neutralizar.

La máscara se le había ido por un instante a su madre con esa afirmación. Vio tanto enojo en su rostro, que Anna tuvo que darle la espalda al decir:

—Ya fueron neutralizados.

—Mientes.

—No tienes porqué seguir haciéndote esto. Te dejaré volver a mí.

—¡Mientes!

Y fue cuando Lisa se dio cuenta de que le habían puesto algo en la cabeza. Algo que le enseñaba imágenes de los rastreadores y guerreros. Videos de diferentes lugares y personas, siendo atacadas… sangre, decapitaciones, gritos y desesperación. Fuego, un guerrero comiéndose al padre Jack… Joshua, sangrando en el estómago, tratando de cubrir a Tyler y una mano con garras acercándose a él… El vacío en su pecho la desgarró tan fuerte que Lisa tuvo que empezar a gritar y mover frenéticamente su cabeza. Su "No" recurrente fue tan fuerte y suplicante, que sintió como su garganta prácticamente sangraba del esfuerzo, pero no podía dejar de gritar. Trató de pelear contra las correas al arquearse infinidad de veces, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo! ¡ALGO!

En ese estado de dolor, Lisa no se dio cuenta cuando Anna le había agarrado de los hombros con fuerza, para que se dejara de mover. De lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue de cuando le impuso su frente a la de ella.

—Ya no tienes porqué resistirte, esa gente ha muerto. Sabes que eres mi favorita, de ti tendré piedad. Vuelve a mí, a mi bendición… yo te quitaré el dolor, no te aferres a él.

Y Lisa lo necesitó tanto, tanto. Recordó esa sensación, el bienestar y el estar completa. Sin darse cuenta había dejado de gritar y moverse. Cerraba los ojos, sabía que necesitaba paz…

En ese momento, el de la "entrada", ese que sólo era el preludio del éxtasis; su mano recordó el movimiento que hacía unos meses había hecho para ponerla en su mentón y hacer que él la viera. "Mi reina" oyó, estuvo segura que oyó la voz de él ahí a la par de ella. Tuvo la fuerza para poder mover su cabeza de lado.

Anna no le hizo algo y ni le dijo alguna palabra, simplemente se fue.

Lisa lloró por lo que creyó que fueron horas… no sabía por cuanto tiempo la mantendrían viva hasta darse cuenta de que no les quedaba otra que matarla.

Se había quedado dormida por lo que le parecieron segundos. Sólo despertó un instante para saber, muy borrosamente, que había imágenes en la habitación. Creyó que sonrió un instante al ver frente a ella una pizza y volvió a dormir.

La próxima vez que despertó no había silencio. Se sintió estar a medias sentada, casi cayéndose al suelo y con ropa que le quedaba grande. Alrededor, disparos y gritos… alguien justo al frente de ella, acuclillado la cubría y disparaba.

Intentó despertarse más y lo logró ante el grito masculino que vino desde una dirección a su espalda:

—¡JOSHUA, RÁPIDO!

Alguien corrió a su lado y empezó a disparar mientras el que estaba en cuclillas, se volvió a ella. La sonrisa en Lisa fue tan grande como sus ganas de llorar. Él parecía estar apurado y preocupado pero, cuando la vio despierta y sonriente, le devolvió la sonrisa y su camanance apareció en su rostro justo antes de que la levantara en sus brazos. Aunque renqueando un poco, la llevó hacia donde los llamaba con las manos el padre Jack. Ella simplemente le rodeó el cuello, sintiendo como su calor corporal y su abrazo le decía que estaba a salvo y se dejó dormir sin miedo.

Él estaba ahí la próxima vez que despertó. Le estaba cambiando una vía del brazo. Se sintió cansada y adolorida en todo el cuerpo, con hambre y sed; pero, al darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama y cobijada la hizo sentir tan feliz, que el ligero dolor por el cambio de la vía le parecía nada. Intentó verlo, pero la luz era tenue, amarillenta.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir. Había intentado llevar su mano hacia la de él, pero no lo logró.

Cuando la miró, Joshua tenía una expresión totalmente contrita que ella recibió con una punzada de dolor.

—Lo siento, mi reina. Lo siento tanto.

—¿El qué?

—No haber llegado antes…

Lisa pudo cogerle la mano que él tenía en su otro brazo y, sin siquiera poder ocurrírsele algo más qué decir, algo que explicara todo lo que significaba para ella esa palabra, repitió:

—Gracias.

Agarró su mano en la suya y se dejó llevar de nuevo por el sueño.

La siguiente vez que despertó, estaba sola. Lisa sintió aprehensión y se levantó un poco, apoyando ambos codos en la cama. Alguien se acercó a ella desde las escaleras en que estuvo sentada y sus palabras la lograron tranquilizar:

—Estás en una de nuestras casas de seguridad. Has dormido por casi tres días. ¿Deseas algo?

—¿Tienes algo de beber, por favor?

Erika asintió y le sonrió un instante, como cansada. Cogió una botella que había en un escritorio y la ayudó a tomar unos sorbos.

Ella tomó cuatro sorbos, muy sedienta. Erika le sonreía detrás de la botella y, luego de acostarse de nuevo en la cama, preguntó:

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

Erika le hizo un resumen de la situación, mientras le ayudaba a dar otros tragos de la botella. Lisa asentía y preguntaba cuando quería más información. Habían muerto entre 20 y 30 de la Quinta Columna en varias ciudades...

En cuanto a la célula de New York, Erika y su hijo seguían sin ser descubiertos. Hobbes era doble agente, Jack se mantenía lo más oculto posible, ya que era uno de los reconocidos líderes de la Quinta Columna y Joshua y ella, se había convertido en los prófugos más buscados por Anna, dado que su información y poder de mando para otros "V" era muy grande. Marcus seguía siendo un misterio para ellos y los Quinta Columna de la madre nodriza que quedaban, (apenas tres) se mantenían a resguardo tanto de él como de Anna.

Después de ese resumen, Erika le trató de sonreír de nuevo y le dijo:

—Gracias por quitar la Autodestrucción.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ella habló de nuevo, tratando de darle más énfasis a sus palabras:

—Gracias a ti, logramos salir casi sin bajas.

Lisa frunció el ceño. Erika simplemente asintió y dijo:

—Leah…

Justo cuando ella cerró los ojos para parar tramitar la información, Erika le puso una mano en el antebrazo y le dio una caricia tranquilizadora.

—Cuando supimos que por habernos salvado, fuiste descubierta; Joshua insistió en infiltrarse en seguida, pero Hobbes y yo le convencimos de que debíamos tener primero la información de cómo estaban las cosas con las otras células y advertirles, antes de hacer otro movimiento que nos pusiera en peligro. No fue fácil tener contacto y mejorar las estrategias de los otros golpes. Luego, saber tu ubicación y cómo eludir la seguridad... El que Joshua, impulsivamente, se dejara atrapar junto a Jack nos dio pie a poder sacarte, aunque mucho más tarde de lo que deseábamos. Sino hubiera sido porque Ryan despertó y nos ayudó en el último minuto, tal vez no lo hubiéramos logrado. Ahora, él es parte de los tres Quinta Columna en la nave nodriza.

Lisa asintió y, después de un momento de silencio, le pidió lo que más quería en ese momento:

—¿Joshua está aquí?

Erika le dedicó un inicio de carcajada y la miró de forma tal que era suficiente para preguntar: ¿_Estás bromeando, verdad_? Antes de contestar:

—Hace apenas una hora lo convencí de ir a dormir y descansar un poco su herida, y sólo lo logré al jurarle que yo te vigilaría.

Lisa asintió y dijo totalmente sincera:

—Gracias por sacarme.

—De nada. —Erika se levantó de una silla en la que se había sentado, justo en su cabecera—: Tengo que irme al FBI. Jack está arriba por si lo necesitas.

Lisa asintió y, después de que Erika subiera por las escaleras; se quedó ida, viendo lentamente y muy atenta el lugar en que estaba. Tenía todo tipo de cosas, parecía un minicuartel bélico…

Después, decidió probar fuerzas y ponerse en pie. Al darse cuenta que no se caería por debilidad y llevándose la vía con ella, simplemente caminó por el lugar. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía… los pasos en la escalera la hizo volver a ver en seguida.

Joshua, vestido como humano y con un envase hondo y que olía muy bien, estaba ahí.

Lisa se imaginó lo que le iba a decir, por lo que prefirió devolverse ella misma a la cama.

Él bajó la escalera, con cuidado por su leve renqueo.

—Veo que ya se encuentra más repuesta. —le dijo cuando ya se había sentado en la silla que antes dejara Erika.

Lisa le asintió y tendió las manos. Él le entregó la sopa muy liviana que le había traído y ella sonrió con ternura, antes de dejarla en la mesa de noche y acercársele para ponerle una mano en su quijada como hacía meses hizo. Sin embargo, esa vez se acercó más y le dio un leve beso en la boca, intentando que entendiera un poco del:

—Gracias, mi caballero —que le dijo.

Lisa supo que lo entendió, porque la sonrisa en Joshua nunca había sido tan hermosa.

**OoOoO**

Y eso es todo… espero les haya gustado en algo. ¡Chau!


End file.
